


Heartlines

by 0kaikai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, F/M, M/M, here goes nothing, im really sorry this is my first rotg fic, that one AU where Jammie is Cupid, this is also really short sorry, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kaikai/pseuds/0kaikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day, love is in the air, and no one is exempt from Cupid's arrows. Not even Cupid's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

Every shade of pink and red, heart shaped boxes of chocolates and jewelry and bouquets of beautiful roses handpicked at the store. A night spent curled up in a lover's warm embrace, or lonely in a bar searching for someone to share a bed with. All of these things and an infinite number of others signify that magical day of companionship, Valentine’s Day.

Sophie Bennett sits in a warm little restaurant decked out in streamers and paper hearts as evening starts to set in. She's chatting happily with someone she met at a bookstore last weekend. He's a handsome man with short dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes that shine when he laughs.

A single phone call was all it took. Though, how he ended up with her phone number, Sophie can't remember. But when he called her up to invite her to dinner, there was no reason to refuse.

Even though he said it wouldn't be anything fancy Sophie couldn't resist dressing up at least a little bit. The back of her long blond hair twisted up in a chopstick bun and she curled the few strands hanging down in the front. Sophie wasn't ever really one for dresses, but the knit green v-neck her mom bought her for Christmas and a pair of black leggings kept her warm enough in the chilly February weather.

They talk as they eat, though Sophie tends to be the one doing all the talking. She entertains her date with stories of her wild childhood and he is perfectly happy with sitting back and listening to her narrations.

“-so then I ran out into the living room with the scissors in my hand and I say 'Mommy, Mommy! I gave myself a haircut, aren't I pretty? And my mom is trying so hard not to laugh cause she's s'posed to be mad at me but oh my gosh, I looked ridiculous!” Sophie snorts a little when she laughs but it's fine because her date is doubled over laughing, partly from the story but mainly from Sophie's wild narrations. “I have pictures in a photobook in my flat; I should bring you over some time to see.”

“I bet you looked adorable,” he laughs as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “With your butterfly wings and the purple tutu over your jeans and your rain boots.”

“That was like one time, okay?” Sophie titters as she starts to remember. “I never took those wings of though; I must've thought I was a butterfly princess or something.”

Sophie sits back and giggles as she plays with her curls. “Man, I had the craziest imagination when I was little. There was this one time, me and my brother. . .”

Her date waits for the rest of the sentence while he finishes chewing, but it never comes. “You never mentioned you had a brother,” he says softly.

“Yeah,” Sophie's tone is bittersweet. She leans forward onto the table with a sad, longing look in her eyes. “My older brother, Jamie. He died in a car crash when he was 17- t-boned by a drunk driver at a red light. I was eleven.”

He reaches across the table to take one of his hands in both of hers. “I'm sorry,” he says with such earnest compassion in his voice that Sophie feels like she could burst into tears right then and there. Instead, she shrugs it off with watery eyes and a halfhearted smile. Sophie sips at her soda- she was never one for alcohol- and turns the spotlight on her date. She barely knew anything about him, and hopefully that would change tonight.

 

Outside the warm little restaurant the brisk wind blows through the skeletons of trees and makes them rattle. The coldest part of the season had long past, but a bit of frost still licks at the corner of shop windows. Unseen by the rest of the world, a young man sits in the branches of a tree across from the restaurant. He is 17, with brown hair and eyes, and bears close resemblance to one Sophie Bennett.

Jamie Bennett; Guardian of Companionship; Cupid, watches over his sister through the large front window of the restaurant. He smiles as she laughs and chats with her date over food and drink. It would have been a crime to leave her alone on Valentine’s Day, and Jamie could set her up with whoever he wanted with a single arrow. But after seeing them meet, both Jamie and Bunnymund agreed they would be good for each other.

The frigid wind picks up more and carries with it the hint of snow. Jamie couldn't be happier at the thought. Because snow and ice and all the fun that came with it could only be one thing,

“Well someone looks happy with themselves.” Jack floats right over Jamie's head before the wind plops him down in his lap. Jamie chooses not to comment, content with wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I figured you would've tried to keep her away from guys and dating,” Jack continues without prompt, though he does grab for Jamie's hand. “Isn't that what big brothers are supposed to do?”

“Love can treat you real nice if you let it,” Jamie rubs his thumb along the side of Jack's pale wrist as he speaks. “I know that better than anybody else.”

Jack shifted to face Jamie as he talked and doesn't ask any more questions. They both lean in with the same intent as their lips meet. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jack.” Jamie sighs around the kiss. A light snowfall has started. It won't stick, but for some it only made the night that much more romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is my first rotg fic and its also really short oops. comments of any kind are always welcome!  
> umm, im also new to Ao3 so cut me some slack i guess??


End file.
